Bad Blood Alternate Ending
by latefortea
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Sleepy Hollow Season 1 finale. It changes the villian. This is a one shot short story. I wrote it, corrected some grammar but did not to any editing to the content or flow of the story at all. This is just an imagination of how the finale could have gone. I'm not a professional, I write purely for enjoyment.


As Crane was taking in his surroundings, he came across someone who looked like the Lieutenant face-down on the grass. He approached her slowly, and tapped her on the back, expecting the worst…

"How do I know you are not an illusion like the one I've just come from?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Still on the ground, the Lieutenant held up her hands. "Crane- Crane, listen to me. What did I- after we captured the horseman, what did I teach you?"

Slowly, suspicion still on his face, Crane formed a fist and held it out to her- she slowly bumped his fist with her own. He smiled and helped her to stand up.

They began their search, wandering among other souls that were trapped there by the enemy. Eventually they made their way to the church where Crane had last spoken with Katrina. Eagerly they made their way in, finding Katrina lighting a candle for her son.

When Katrina heard them enter her back was to them, and she smiled. Crane began, "Katrina, thank god you are here! We are taking you back with us!"

Katrina turned around, a smile still on her face.

"You're here! My, my, you two are remarkable, quite remarkable!" Katrina clapped her hands mockingly, and made her way from the alter tracing the walls with her hand. She continued: "Sadly my dear Ichabod, no one is going anywhere."

Crane barely had time to express his confusion when Katrina raised her hands, causing Crane and the Lieutenant to fly back and hit the wall of the church. She grinned.

"Katrina, what is this? What are you doing?" Crane tried desperately to escape her grip, but Katrina, with a slight flick of her finger, made it even harder for him to breathe.

"The more you squirm, the tighter my grip will become. Be still, you two." Crane began to speak again but was cut off.  
"Ichabod… my… _dear _Ichabod, don't you understand? I _lured _you here. This has all been a trap of my… _grand_ design." She giggled.

Crane, between sharp breaths, spoke: "Katrina, I…I fought for you! I did nothing but long for you while I was gone! I did," he coughed, "I did everything…everything I could…to save you!" He closed his eyes as his hot tears fell. Katrina paced the front of the church.

"Darling, you married a witch. I do not," she looked down and laughed to herself, "I do not know what you expected."

The Lieutenant squirmed under Katrina's grip and said, "Your coven…they… they put you here for more than just raising Ichabod, didn't they."

Katrina smiled. "I like to refer to that as, a happy accident. Coming and going to and from purgatory gave you two lovebirds quite a lot of trouble… but for a witch like me, it really is quite simple. And of course the darling little witches of my coven had no clue as to how much power I'd truly acquired."

"But then why raise me at all if you are quite evil? Why raise me?! Why-" Katrina moved her hand and Crane was cut off. His breaths became sharper and louder.

"Because, isn't this fun?" Katrina smiled. "I knew you were destined to be a witness from the very beginning…meeting you, making you fall in love with me, it was all just _so _easy. I thought to myself, this darling man will fulfill his fate and… _someone _must reap the reward of sacrificing him to Moloch, why not I?"

"You're with Moloch?" The Lieutenant tried to yell.

Katrina laughed. "No, Miss Mills. When Moloch sees I have the two, _famous_, witnesses – to do with whatever I please, he will bow at my feet; I will make it so. You two make for some valuable trading pieces. …It's why I like you both so much."

Crane spoke again. "Every- everything… was a lie… everything..Katrin-" she rolled her eyes. "We have addressed this already."

Just then, a pounding began on the doors of the church. Katrina's eyes lit up. Crane and the Lieutenant began squirming, but it was in vain.

"Hold still, you two, we have a guest!" Katrina, still holding the two witnesses in her grip, focused her energy on the doors, and opened them up. Moloch flew in.

"Where are they?" he demanded. Katrina looking unamused for the first time, said, "I have held these witnesses for you, but you will not get them so easily from me."

Moloch laughed and knocked Katrina down. All of the sudden, a red light emanated from Katrina's body and her eyes went black. She rose. She didn't need to use her hands to hold Crane and the Lieutenant in place anymore. Katrina moved her hands and shot red light that knocked Moloch clear off of his feet.

"We shall make a deal, Moloch. You shall have these witnesses in exchange for your devotion and service to _me_. The apocalypse these two prepared for will not come from the enemy they originally thought. It will come from me." Katrina's voice deepened and echoed throughout the entire church, causing the stain-glass windows to shatter.

Breathing became hard for the witnesses. They looked at each other, out of breath and tired of fighting. Crane whispered: "Lieutenant –"

"Uh-uh," Katrina intervened. Moloch and the witnesses squirmed under her grasp.

"Let's talk about this deal, shall we?"


End file.
